


sleepover night

by mrsgingles



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgingles/pseuds/mrsgingles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the night before his birthday, so Makoto was more than surprised to find Rin and Haru, along with a sloppily decorated birthday cake and cupcakes, at his front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepover night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arvylou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvylou/gifts).



 

 

I had so much fun drawing this and I couldn't have asked for a better Assignment. Hope you like it, Arvylou! :)


End file.
